


Om Wesen Wesen Om

by Kehrseitesmuse



Category: Grimm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehrseitesmuse/pseuds/Kehrseitesmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new neighbor moves onto the same block as Rosalee's tea shop and opens a yoga studio, but she seems to be hiding a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bell jingled on the tea shop door as she ducked from the rainy sidewalk into the darkened shop. A woman with shoulder length black hair came from behind a shelf and smiled “Welcome to Spice and Teas. My name is Rosalee. Let me know if I can help you find anything in particular.  
Starting from the sound of the door closing behind her, and from the appearance of the shopkeeper, Musette took an involuntary step backward and then forced herself to calm down. “My name is Musette, and I'm new in the neighborhood”, she whispered. “I am opening a Yoga studio down the street and I was told that this was a good place to find certain. . . . specialty items. . . I mean teas and remedies for a certain clientele”.  
She stepped forward and shyly sniffed the shop keeper’s cheek. Rosalee responded by sniffing her back, and in a brief eye contact interchange, Musette took on the face of a large feline, Rosalee of a fox. “Fusbau?” whispered Musette, and once again a human stood in her place. “Yes.” Said Rosalee returning to her human form. “Lowen?” “Yes” answered Musette, “But I’m not as fierce as you think. I have found that Yoga and meditation and certain herb teas help me keep in balance and live in harmony. This is why I am opening the studio, so that others (here, she hesitated, looked around briefly, and whispered the rest under her breath ) “Like us can learn how to relax”  
The door opened and the bell again jingled. Musette looked over her shoulder with a start and almost woged, but the newcomer smiled at her and something about his smile put her at ease. “This is my fiancée Monroe” Rosalee said. “Monroe, this is Musette. She’s opening a Yoga studio down the street.”  
“In the old art studio on the corner of Reynolds and Rain,” Musette volunteered. “It's next door to the antique bookstore and across from the Sushi bar.”  
“Right”, said Monroe, running his hands through his brown hair. “I go there all the time. I repair clocks for a living and sometimes they can find the really old manuals for me.”  
“Give me a list of the teas you need and I can order what I don’t have”. Said Rosalee. “Thank you.” said Musette, and she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean Renard walked across the living room of his apartment. His shirt was off and he picked up the ringing telephone. He spoke in confident Russian for a minute or two, then hung up the phone. This has absolutely nothing to do with the plot --- I just like to think of Sean Renard shirtless and speaking Russian.


	3. At the Yoga Studio

Soft music was playing from a stereo in the corner. Singing bowls accompanied by piano melodies and the sound of ocean waves interwove with the calm, sure voice of Musette as she sat on her stool. On the floor about her, 6 meditators were in lotus position, eyes closed, hands resting softly on their knees. “Picture a time of anger, live it again, however, remember to stay at peace”, she practically purred. “You are calm and collected”. Around her, the 6 students woged in and out of form. Two jaguar type wesen went from fur to calm human and back. In the far corner, Monroe struggled with his wolf=self. A crab claw clicked and others purred or growled as they struggled with themselves. The “Wesen awareness” class was winding down when there was a loud crash outside the studio.  
“Leona, I know you are in here. Come out or I will find you, and you don’t want me to find you” growled a male voice from the reception area. Musette jumped, woged, and regained control. “Quickly” she shouted. “Everyone out the back door. Class is over for the day. I will call you about when the next class will be”.   
“Is everything all right?” Monroe asked.   
“I’m fine. Leave now” Musette said, an urgency in her voice. Just then, a male Lowen crashed through the door to the studio. “Leona, I knew I’d find you here. I could smell you”. Musette and Monroe woged into their Wesen forms. They rushed the Lowen and a fight ensued. When the crashes and growls settled down, the Lowen lay dead on the floor, his throat bleeding. Musette/Leona regained her composure, Monroe regained his human form. “Do you know this guy”? he asked.  
“Yes”, she said, shaking uncontrollably. “He was my former boss. It’s a long story. What do we do now”  
“I know a police officer who is Kehreseite. And by Kehreseite I mean he’s a Grimm, but don’t worry. He’s on our side. This was self defense. I will vouch for you. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, I would write stories about my favorite tv shows and put myself into the plot. My father told me it was Plagiarism and made me stop, so I kept my stories in my head. You can imagine my joy when I found out that not only is it acceptable to do this, it is called Fan Fiction and I am not alone. I have enjoyed being Musette. Perhaps we will walk the streets of Portland together again sometime.


End file.
